Convertible furniture of this kind, in the form of a bench covertible into a double bed, is already known. This unit is designed to extend at right angles to its length. When the unit is used as a bench, the two cushions for the reclining surface lie one above the other, a carriage being provided which is adapted to be displaced transversely and is guided in the stationary frame. The unit also comprises a bedding drawer which is arranged within the carriage, which can move independently, and to which the back-rest, adapted to be folded down in order to extend the reclining surface, is hinged. The movement of the backrest is controlled by sloping guides in the arm-rests. Also known are convertibles in which crossed links are provided for the purpose of folding over the back-rest in such a manner that it cannot come into contact with the wall behind it or with another piece of furniture.
The disadvantages of these convetibles is that when the bed configuration is required, the chair cushions arranged one above the other must be opened out, with the sloping guides tending to jam.